1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid storage container.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus exemplified by an inkjet recording apparatus is provided with a liquid storage container and a liquid ejection substrate. The liquid storage container stores a liquid, such as ink, and includes an liquid supply port through which the liquid is supplied to the liquid ejection substrate. An exemplary liquid storage container which includes a liquid absorbing member thereinside for absorbing and holding a liquid has been proposed.
At the time of ejecting the liquid from the liquid ejection substrate, it is desirable to fill an area near an opening surface of an ejection port of the liquid ejection substrate (i.e., at least an area on the liquid ejection substrate side of the liquid storage container) with a liquid. This is because, if air, instead of the liquid, exists in that area, ejection stability may be lowered due to unsuccessful supply of the liquid or other reasons. In a method, the opening surface (i.e., a face surface) of the liquid ejection substrate is filled with a liquid by using, for example, a pump by purging air therefrom. In this method, however, a certain amount of liquid is discharged when the air is purged and, therefore, the liquid in the liquid storage container is consumed by that amount.
In order to address such a problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-138312 describes a method for reducing an amount of discharged liquid by providing, inside a suction cap, a permeable membrane with which permeation of gas is allowed and permeation of liquid can be controlled by suction force.